Le procès de Salem
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Sakura Haruno est une jeune fille de bonne famille qui passe ses nuits dans les bras tendres du comte Hatake. Des phénomènes plus qu'étranges se multiplient à Charlestown, sa ville natale, et toutes les pistes semblent mener à Salem. Une virée dans le passé, près de 350 ans plus tôt, avant que la belle et grande cité ne connaisse le tournant le plus sanglant de son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**"Les mains d'Elsa", Louis Aragon.**

* * *

 **Mars 1691**

Cher Kakashi,

J'espère que tu te portes bien depuis la précédente lettre que nous avons échangé. Je t'écris parce que j'ai besoin de me confier à toi. J'irais droit au but. Quelque chose se passe. Et non, je ne suis pas folle. Bien sûr, le pain de la boulangerie est toujours excellent, les notables sont toujours aussi riches, et le ciel n'a jamais été plus clair qu'en ce printemps... mais je le "sens". Quelque chose ne va pas, Kakashi. Il va se passer quelque chose. J'imagine que tu dois avoir un air sceptique sur ton visage en lisant mon petit bout de texte. Et je pense que tu dois sûrement te demander comment j'ai réussi à voler le papier et l'encre nécessaire pour t'écrire trois fois les deux derniers mois. Mais que puis-je dire? Les soirées sont fraîches et belles, et Monsieur le Juge aime sortir avec sa femme chaque Mardi... laissant son bureau à la merci du moindre malfrat de passage...

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que je me fais du soucis pour rien. J'espère que rien de terrible n'arrivera. Mais Kakashi... as-tu déjà vu des corbeaux aux yeux rouges?

Ta très chère et estimée personne.

S.H

* * *

 **Août 1691**

Cher Kakashi,

Comment vas-tu? Et surtout, comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies envoyé que deux lettres en cinq mois?! Ne représenterais-je donc plus rien pour toi? Je suis secouée par cette baisse de régime de l'arrivée de tes lettres. Dois-je m'en inquiéter? Vois-tu en secret une autre que moi, mon amour? Une des ces colombes anglaises brunes aux yeux bleus en amande et à la peau très pâle? Je ne l'accepterais pas. Je ne tolèrerais pas une autre, Kakashi.

Par rapport à ce que tu m'avais répondu dans ta précédente lettre. J'en suis navrée mais j'ai parlé de mes doutes à ma nouvelle amie. La voisine qui a aménagé récemment dans la maison en face de la mienne. Je me sens plus en sécurité à présent. Elle a su trouver les mots justes pour m'apaiser. Et je ferais remarquer, pour ta gouverne, qu'elle ne m'a pas prise pour une hystérique comme tu pensais si bien qu'elle le ferait!

Je n'ai plus vu les corbeaux dont je te parlais précédemment. Mais nous sommes à présent envahit par des hiboux! Le crois-tu? Ils sont nombreux mais étonnamment très "dociles" par manque de meilleur terme. J'ai cru apercevoir une lettre entre les pattes d'un, alors qu'il passait près de la fenêtre. Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas de ces "choses" pour le moment.

Quand rentreras-tu ? Tu me manques, mon chéri. Je sais que tu as du travail avec cette révolution dont parle les anglais, mais j'ai de plus en plus froid dans notre lit. J'ai envie de me blottir dans tes bras. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau chaude contre la mienne tous les soirs. Mais tout est froid. Et je suis lasse. Reviens-moi vite.

Ta bien aimée,

S.H .

* * *

 **Septembre 1691**

Cher Harry,

Je me sens toute revigorée depuis que je me suis installée à Charlestown. Qui aurait pensé qu'une ville aussi petite serait un endroit si agréable où vivre? Mais je pense qu'on devrait se faire plus discret. Je pense que ma voisine a un sixième sens. Il n'est pas très développé, certes, mais elle a pu sentir les résidus de magie qui ont suivi ton combat avec la Sorcière de Minuit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à l'époque. Mais n'aies crainte. Ses doutes sont apaisées à présent, je m'en suis assurée.

Cependant, elle m'avait dit avoir vu des corbeaux aux yeux rouges. Je pense qu'elle croyait que j'allais la traiter de folle, mais j'étais intéressée. Penses-tu qu' _il_ soit en Amérique, Harry? Je mène des recherches dans ce sens mais inutile de te dire que les informations pertinentes se font rares...

J'aimerais donc que tu vérifies s' _il_ est sur le territoire et si _le groupe_ l'accompagne. De Salem, tu devrais avoir plus d'informations que moi. Je suis désolée de ne t'en parler que maintenant, mais je cherchais vraiment toutes les informations nécessaires afin de ne pas créer une vaine vague de fausses assertions.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire d'urgent. Sinon, viendras-tu pour Noël? Ron et les autres t'accompagneront-il?

Passez une bonne semaine.

H.G

* * *

 **Novembre 1691**

Mon chéri,

Je suis tellement ravie que tu rentres le mois prochain! Je suis partie à Salem pour me faire confectionner une lingerie de qualité que tu aimeras, je n'en doutes pas. Est-ce que je te donne encore plus envie de revenir? Si tu es sage, j'achèterais probablement des friandises...

Ah, j'ai vu ta femme à Salem. Elle a l'air si misérable... Penses-tu qu'elle soit malade? Je l'ai aidé à faire ses courses, et elle semblait si faible. Un peu "bizarre" également. Elle a fait tomber 3 fois son sac avant qu'on ne rentre dans votre maison. Je lui ai fait de la soupe, elle semblait si déstabilisée... j'espère qu'elle ira mieux bientôt. Je n'aime pas particulièrement la voir dans cet état. Ma rivale se doit d'être en bonne santé!

Kakashi, j'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion quand tu me rejoindras. Je t'en parlerais à ton arrivée car je suis sûre que tu fuiras si je te le dis maintenant.

J'ai hâte de te revoir, trésor.

S.H

.

.

* * *

Kakashi soupira en rangeant la lettre pour la énième fois de la journée dans la poche de son costume. Il était sur le Discovery, un navire anglais qui était réutilisé pour transporter les hommes d'Angleterre jusqu'en Virginie. Il devait y passer 3 jours pour affaire avant de rentrer chez lui à Salem pour la première fois depuis 1 an. Le voyage dans le navire qui l'amènerait de la Virginie à Salem durerait une journée au maximum si le vent faisait des siennes.

L'homme arrangea sa collerette et songea à la beauté exotique qui l'attendait, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Comme il aurait aimé la voir dès son arrivée. Mais si elle avait raison et que sa femme avait des problèmes de santé, il devait tenir son rôle de mari et être à ses côtés jusqu'à son rétablissement.

―Sakura ne va pas aimer ça..., souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme lui ferait assurément la grève du sexe pendant plus d'un mois s'il ne rentrait pas la voir dès son arrivée. Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Kakashi sourit en se rappelant une des lettres que sa bien aimée lui avait envoyé quelques mois plus tôt. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il puisse en voir une autre qu'elle? Il ne voyait qu'elle. Les nuits, lorsque l'envie était trop forte, il se masturbait en pensant à elle. Uniquement à elle.

―Sakura...

Sakura et ses yeux verts si pures. Sakura et ses cheveux blonds auréolé d'un rose atypique. L'univers avait été extrêmement généreux avec certaines personnes, et elle en faisait inévitablement partie. Cette merveille avait accepté d'être courtisée par un vieil homme tel que lui. Elle n'avait que 24 ans et lui 47. Elle avait accepté de lui donner sa précieuse fleur , faisant de lui le premier -et le seul, il l'espérait- homme à partager son lit. Cela faisait 4 ans que leur liaison durait et la femme ne s'était jamais plainte, même au lit.

Surtout au lit.

Une vraie tigresse. Il était loin l'époque où elle rougissait au moindre contact. Kakashi déglutit difficilement en inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements excités de son cœur. Il avait tellement envie de la voir. Il savait qu'il était mal de désirer une autre que sa femme. Il savait très bien qu'il devait tôt ou tard s'occuper de fonder une famille avec celle avec qui il avait accepté de partager le restant de ses jours... mais il ne connaissait pas Sakura à l'époque. Et maintenant, il ne s'imagine pas sans elle.

Au diable sa femme! Il avait envie de voir Sakura et ses belles robes blanches. Sakura, et son sourire en coin coquin. Sakura, et son sexe déjà frétillant d'impatience mais à des centaines de kilomètres de lui.

Il ferma un instant ses yeux, la salive lui montant à la bouche.

Et il succomba à ses désirs.

* * *

2 semaines après,

Kakashi sourit en voyant la porte en bois si familière se dresser devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il était arrivé depuis 5 jours en Amérique. La lettre lui serait assurément parvenue mais il voulait que l'effet de surprise soit totale. Il voulait qu'elle se jette sur lui comme si elle voulait le manger en entier. Il toqua à la porte.

―J'arrive, cria une voix féminine à l'intérieur.

Kakashi sourit en entendant sa voix cristalline. Il se perdit dans les souvenirs de leur dernière soirée ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à l'aube sous l'âtre chaud de la cheminée. C'était à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. Il n'y avait pas eu de pleurs, ni de discours enflammés. Juste les deux amants se regardant droit dans les yeux avec tendresse.

Il sourit plus grandement avant de tourner brusquement sa tête vers la maison à côté. La fenêtre était vide. Il aurait juré avoir sentit un regard peser sur lui.

―Qui est-ce?, demanda Sakura en le ramenant sur terre tout en ouvrant la porte.

Elle se figea.

―Ka... Kakashi?, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'émotions.  
―Sakura, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en se rapprochant.

Il était prêt à la serrer dans ses bras mais il se souvint qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et que ce n'était guère le meilleur choix à faire pour préserver son honneur. Il se contenta de s'incliner respectueusement. Il vit qu'elle avait comprit son manège lorsqu'elle se contenta de lui sourire, les larmes aux yeux, en lui faisant de la place pour qu'il rentre à l'intérieur.

À peine la porte refermée, Sakura l'attrapa par la collerette de sa chemise dans le plus enflammé des baisers qu'ils aient jusque là partagé.

―Mon amour...  
―Sakura...

La danse de leurs langue continua. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués. Ils avaient besoin de plus de contact. Ils avaient besoin de sentir que l'autre était à portée de main. Tout près.

Kakashi la souleva brusquement, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Sakura lui sourit par la suite et enroula ses jambes et ses mains autour du corps de l'être qu'elle aimait si profondément.

―Tu m'as manqué, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

L'homme sentit le frisson de délice qui parcourut la forme féminine qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il sourit, heureux de sentir qu'elle avait autant envie de lui que lui d'elle. Il avait tellement angoissé, se disant qu'une aussi jeune femme devait avoir déjà succombé à un riche homme de passage. Un riche homme plus jeune que lui.

―Trésor..., souffla-t-elle en se laissant guider vers la chambre à coucher.  
―Chut, laisse moi prendre soin de toi, ma Sakura, murmura-t-il sans ralentir. Tu m'as tellement, tellement, tellement manqué. Ma chérie... Mon amour...

Il lui murmura des mots doux tout le long du chemin, et en la déposant sur leur lit d'amour, il fit une pause pour contempler la beauté devant lui. Elle avait les joues rouges et elle luttait désespérément pour reprendre son souffle. Le regard mi-charbon mi-rubis de l'homme -effet secondaire d'une conjonctivite aigüe mal traitée- se posa sur sa poitrine qu'il savait ronde et ferme sous la multitude de tissu qui la recouvrait.

Elle portait une jolie robe rose pale qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Mais en même temps, quelle donzelle d'une certaine classe n'achèterait pas de nouveaux vêtements pendant toute une année? Il traça du bout de ses doigts le corset qui enserrait les deux morceaux de chairs tendres.

―Je ne me retiendrai pas, Sakura, dit il, les yeux fixés calmement sur le corset qu'il caressait d'un air lointain.  
―J'aime quand tu ne te retiens pas, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant impatiemment à travers ses longs cils.

Ce fut tout ce qui suffit pour le faire réagir.

A suivre...

* * *

 **Extrait du prochain chapitre** :

Elle se sentit observée et leva brusquement sa tête. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Hermione qui la regardait fixement, les bras croisés, du haut de sa fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue. Sakura déglutit et tenta de sourire et de lui faire un maigre signe de la main. La brune la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de réciproquer le geste, plus lentement, presque mécaniquement avant de s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

Sakura ne fut jamais aussi contente de s'éloigner de sa ville natale.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Décembre 1692**

Ils passèrent 2 jours de folie où leurs corps ne se quittèrent que pour manger et se soulager des tracas quotidiens. Dire que Sakura était heureuse serait un euphémisme grossier. Dire qu'elle n'en était que plus triste lors des séparations le serait également. Mais elle le savait en choisissant ce rôle de maîtresse. Il lui était interdit d'espérer plus. Elle n'était pas et ne serait peut-être jamais l'épouse de son amant. Elle s'y était faite avant même de le laisser jouir de son corps.

Sakura soupira et lui donna une dernière embrassade. Il allait tellement lui manquer.

― Ne pleure pas, ma colombe, dit Kakashi en lui caressant les cheveux d'un air tendre. Je reviendrai dès que possible.

― Je sais... je sais que tu as sacrifié beaucoup pour venir me voir avant ta propre femme. Je sais...

Ils se quittèrent ainsi. Sakura savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant l'année suivante. Les fêtes de fin d'année se passaient en famille après tout.

Et elle, elle n'était rien.

.

.

Hermione vit enfin l'homme sortir de la maison de sa voisine, Sakura. Deux jours qu'ils étaient restés enfermés. La brune n'avait plus de doutes sur leur relation. On ne passait pas deux journées enfermée avec un homme sans qu'il n'y ait plus qu'anguille sous roche. Le fait que sa voisine n'ait pas d'alliance et qu'elle ne lui ait jamais parlé d'un supposé mari, intrigua Hermione. Elle se savait très curieuse -un peu trop peut être-. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Hermione quitta sa position devant sa fenêtre et s'assit sur la chaise en bois près de son bureau. S'intéresser aux choses aussi futiles est bon signe, songeât-elle. Cela prouvait qu'elle se détendait vraiment et qu'aucune menace ne pesait pour le moment.

« Pour le moment ».

Parce qu'Hermione sait qu'Harry trouvera toujours un moyen d'entrer dans les mauvaises grâces d'un sorcier ou d'un quelconque animal fantastique qui cherchera par la suite à se venger ou à l'éliminer par pur sadisme. C'était inévitable. Elle se saisit de sa plume et écrivit une lettre à son amie de toujours, Ginevra Weasley. Pourvu que Ron ne soit pas encore rentré, pria-t-elle. Il n'avait cesse de la supplier de revenir sur sa décision concernant le couple qu'ils formaient auparavant. Mais Hermione sait qu'elle ne fera pas machine arrière. Autant qu'elle habitue Ron à une certaine distance.

D'un dernier coup de poignet, elle termina sa lettre.

― Grace!, appela Hermione.

Un majestueux hibou aux yeux verts perçants et au plumage aussi blanc que neige fit son apparition sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hermione lui offrit des sucreries et l'oiseau tendit une patte, content d'être gâté. Hermione sourit et attacha la lettre à une de ses pattes.

― Apporte là aussi vite que possible à Harry, d'accord?, rit la brune en frottant le bout de son nez au bec de l'oiseau.

Son regard suivit le départ de son hibou jusqu'à sa disparition au-delà des immenses arbres de la forêt les séparant de Salem. Elle soupira puis sentit qu'on la regardait. Les sens en alerte, son regard descendit brusquement sur la silhouette figée de Sakura qui s'apprêtait à sortir de chez elle.

Le regard anxieux de la jeune femme fit immédiatement comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'avait rien raté de la scène des plus étranges, c'est à dire elle, donnant à manger et parlant à un grand hibou des plus mystérieux avant d'attacher un bout de papier à sa patte et le contempler s'envoler.

Sa pensée se confirma lorsque Sakura lui lança un sourire crispé et qu'elle entra à nouveau dans sa maison sans demander son reste.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, souffla Hermione exaspérée.

Peut être s'était elle un peu trop détendue...

* * *

 **Janvier 1693**

Sakura évita sa voisine comme la peste pendant le mois qui suivit. Son Noël avait été froid. Plus froid que la neige qui s'était mis à tomber ce jour-là. Elle aurait aimé le passer avec Hermione, bien sûr, mais circonstances obligent...

Elle se demandait, d'ailleurs, si elle avait rêvé la scène qu'elle avait vu se dérouler. Était-elle effectivement devenue folle? Paranoïaque? Sakura avait laissé la tension s'étaler entre elles. Elle se rongea les ongles. Kakashi saurait quoi faire, lui. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et prépara un sac de voyage. Elle avait envie de le voir de toute façon. Plus tôt elle partira mieux elle se sentira, surtout qu'Hermione la regardait d'un air étrange à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient brièvement dans la rue.

La jeune femme se saisit du manteau luxueux que lui avait fait livrer Kakashi deux semaines plus tôt, puis elle porta un immense chapeau du même acabit. Elle ajusta ses vêtements et attrapa sa bourse. Elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour y passer deux semaines sans problèmes. Et puis de toutes les façons, Kakashi s'occuperait d'elle si elle avait des soucis de cet ordre.

Elle ferma la porte et s'engagea dans le minuscule jardin pour atteindre la petite grille de protection. Un cocher passa et elle l'arrêta. L'idéal serait de partir sans alerter Hermione.

― Bonjour, je vais à Salem, dit elle sans ombrage en essayant maladroitement de se réchauffer.

― Bien Madame, dit le chauffeur en descendant et en l'aidant galamment à ranger son sac.

Sakura sourit et lui donna la moitié de la somme en gage. Cela prouvait également qu'elle connaissait le prix et qu'on ne pouvait donc pas la berner comme certains avaient tenté de le faire quelques fois. Elle se sentit observée et elle leva brusquement sa tête.

Elle croisa alors le regard d'Hermione qui la regardait fixement, les bras croisés, du haut de sa fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue. Sakura déglutit et tenta de sourire et de lui faire un maigre signe de la main. La brune la fixa encore pendant quelques secondes avant de réciproquer le geste, plus lentement, et de s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

Sakura ne fut jamais aussi contente de s'éloigner de sa ville natale.

* * *

― Amour! Puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité!, s'exclama Sakura en boudant.

Kakashi la contempla à travers ses longs cils noirs. La jeune femme avait débarqué à l'improviste dans sa maison les surprenant, lui et Ino. Cette dernière avait sourit pour la première fois de toute la semaine aidant faiblement Sakura à se décharger de son manteau. Une situation bien délicate... En effet, sa maîtresse était l'amie chère de son épouse.

C'était lors de son mariage qu'il avait rencontré Sakura qui avait été invitée à l'époque par la blonde voluptueuse. D'ailleurs, sa femme ne devait pas tarder à rentrer avec les plus juteuses côtes de bœufs de la meilleure boucherie de Salem, "Chez Harry". Ino avait insisté pour avoir les meilleurs mets possibles pendant le séjour de Sakura.

― Baisse d'un ton, je n'ai pas à te rappeler que les domestiques parlent..., déclara Kakashi en continuant tranquillement de siroter son thé.

― Je suis désolée, murmura Sakura en baissant ses yeux verts sur la tasse devant elle. Je sais que... je sais que c'était osé de venir et je t'avais promis de ne plus le faire la dernière fois...mais je t'assure que c'est sérieux! Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe Kakashi.

Kakashi soupira. Entre le comportement étrange de Ino et les soudaines crises d'hystéries de la femme devant lui, il ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Son regard se posa sur l'âtre de la cheminée où ronflait un feu des plus actifs.

― Tu te fais des idées, conclut-il.

― Kakashi!

Le soudain cri de Sakura le surprit tellement qu'il faillit en lâcher sa tasse. Elle était furieuse. Son visage était fermé et ses lèvres, pressées l'une contre l'autre, formaient une ligne trahissant un mépris des plus agaçants pour l'homme autoritaire de nature.

― Sakura... tu veux me faire croire que ta voisine est une sorcière?, demanda-t-il prudemment pour ne pas froisser la femme.

― Je sais que tu es un grand sceptique, Kakashi, répliqua-t-elle, le visage toujours fermé, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais pas inventer une histoire pareille. Même pour avoir l'occasion de te voir.

― Peut-être donnait elle juste à manger à ce pauvre hibou, tenta-t-il en soupirant.

― En l'appelant Grace et en lui attachant une lettre à la patte?, demanda Sakura vertement. Et en lui parlant?... Je comprends. Libre à toi de me prendre pour une folle. Je m'en vais maintenant. C'était stupide d'être venue.

Elle se leva dans la ferme intention de s'en aller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ino souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. La blonde avait perdu tellement de poids. Sakura la regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Que lui arrivait-il?

Mais Ino semblait de meilleure humeur d'après les dires de Kakashi.

― Sakura, tu allais quelque part?, demanda la blonde en déposant joyeusement son colis sur la table à manger.

― Oui... je voulais me débarbouiller avant de dîner, mentit-elle.

― Je t'accompagne à ta chambre, sourit Ino en la regardant tendrement. Kakashi, peux-tu demander à Chôji de mettre la table, s'il te plaît?

Kakashi acquiesça et les deux femmes s'en allèrent. Il regarda leurs silhouettes disparaître derrière la porte qui se referma à leur suite. Il se demanda comment il allait régler le problème. Sakura était la femme la plus têtue de l'univers, il en était quasiment sûr.

― Et je me fais décidément trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, grogna-t-il.

Une voix lui souffla que personne ne lui avait demandé de tromper sa femme avec une autre aussi jeune. Kakashi roula des yeux.

― Oh, ferme-là...

* * *

 **Février 1693**

Cher Harry,

Ta lettre vient juste de me parvenir. Des gens affichent des comportements étranges depuis la fin de l'automne dernier? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant? Je te gronderais à mon arrivée donc ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Harry James Potter.

Ma voisine a quitté sa maison depuis 1 mois et je pense que c'est parce qu'elle se méfiait de moi depuis la "scène". Elle m'a parlé d'une amie à Salem, la fille d'un ami de son feu père. Elle doit y séjourner en ce moment. J'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches et que tu m'en informes dès mon arrivée.

Je quitte Charlestown dans 5 jours, le temps de m'occuper des préparatifs. Je le dis pour ton bien, mais j'espère que tu sortiras la plus belle des côtes de bœuf que tu as si tu tiens vraiment à tes oreilles.

Ta douce et tendre H.G.

* * *

Hermione arriva à Salem au pire moment qui soit. En tombant nez à nez avec Sakura accompagnée par une jolie blonde au teint un peu trop pâle. Elles s'étaient regardées longuement avant qu'Harry n'intervienne, joyeux, les présentant. Apparemment, les deux amies étaient régulières dans la boutique vu l'enthousiasme d'Harry, pensa Hermione.

― Ah vous venez de Charlestown? Quelle coïncidence, Sakura aussi! Peut-être vous êtes vous déjà croisées, dit Ino en souriant, visiblement satisfaite.

― C'est ma voisine, informa Sakura, d'un air crispé qui fit mal à Hermione.

― Vraiment?, s'exclama Ino, d'un air enjoué. Comme le monde est petit!

― En effet, murmura Harry en regardant Sakura d'un air nouveau.

La femme aux prunelles couleur jade fut alors sûre et certaine: Harry savait quelque chose à propos d'elle. Et Hermione pourrait être celle qui lui avait dit ce "quelque chose". Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux.

* * *

― Donc, même maintenant tu ne me crois toujours pas?, s'offusqua Sakura. On a fait venir un médecin dans la maison de cette Karin Uzumaki et de sa tante, Kushina Uzumaki! On dit qu'elles parlent dans une langue inconnue! Elles se cachent et elles traînent des pieds en marchant!

― Baisse d'un ton, Ino se repose, dit Kakashi en lisant son journal. Et tu devrais te méfier des "On dit", Sakura. Je ne pensais pas avoir à te le rappeler.

― Alors cesse de m'ignorer!, cria Sakura, sans écouter sa recommandation.

Kakashi posa son journal brutalement sur la table et croisa ses mains en face de lui. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé et glacial. Sakura ne baissa ni les yeux ni ne procéda à un changement dans sa posture indiquant explicitement sa fureur. Le combat visuel ne cessa pas, même lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

― Sakura? Y'a-t-il un problème? Je t'ai entendu crier.

― Non, non! C'est ton mari qui n'arrête pas de me taquiner au sujet du beau boucher!, s'écria Sakura d'une voix faussement rieuse.

― Harry?, rit la blonde en s'arrêtant à l'extérieur. D'accord, je vais me reposer un peu plus longtemps.

― Repose toi bien, mon amour, dit Kakashi.

― Oui, dors bien, appuya Sakura sans cligner des yeux.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

― Vas-tu m'écouter, maintenant?, susurra Sakura entre ses dents.

― ...

― Elle m'a suivit jusqu'ici, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions!, dit Sakura, désespérée. Tu l'as vu... Salem est devenue bizarre ces derniers temps! Même ta propre femme, Kakashi! Ino ne fait que dormir ces derniers temps, et quand elle se lève, elle va directement à la boucherie. Tous les jours!

"Elle dit que quelque chose l'attire là-bas, et devine quoi? Je suis sûre que le boucher est lié à cette histoire! Et devine encore quoi, ma voisine, la supposée "non-sorcière-parce-que-Sakura-est-une-hystérique", eh bien, elle est aussi liée au boucher au final!"

Kakashi soupira devant l'air perturbé de son amante. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était que la femme en parle à d'autres personnes. Personne n'était clément avec les gens souffrant de délire psychologique. Sakura avait été si "normale" avant l'année précédente. Il savait qu'elle était très intelligente, et drôle, et tendre. Alors il devait tout faire pour la calmer, quitte à la manipuler avec les mots.

― Sakura, il doit y avoir une autre explication, tenta Kakashi en essayant de la raisonner. Crois moi, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Mais ne penses-tu pas que tu t'avances un peu trop? Prends du temps pour toi. Si dans 3 mois ces "phénomènes" ne s'estompent pas, nous en reparlerons alors.

― Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, Kakashi, dit elle froidement en se levant. Je sors me promener. J'emmène le cocher avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle sortit de la pièce en un coup de vent. C'était ça le problème des femmes un peu trop intelligente selon Kakashi. Votre manipulation pouvait à tout moment se retourner contre vous.

Kakashi se gratta la joue. Il fallait qu'il pense à un moyen de se racheter, et vite.

.

.

Sakura, accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre du carrosse, se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir convaincre Kakashi. Il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement de cette fille, Hermione, sa voisine. Elle le savait, et le sentait même. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait rassuré lorsque Sakura paniquait à l'invasion des hiboux et des corbeaux aux yeux rouges l'année d'avant.

― Revenez! Arrêtez vous!, s'écria soudainement une voix.

Elle vit surgir un grand homme blond habillé d'une aube, d'un cordon noué à la ceinture, d'une étole et d'un chasuble où était représenté en rouge une grande croix. Deux hommes le suivait. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir attraper les deux jeunes femmes qui couraient devant eux. Les gens s'écartaient à leur passage, se retournant ensuite pour murmurer.

Une petite voix lui dit de ne pas bouger. De ne surtout pas se mêler de cette histoire. Mais elle ignora cette petite voix raisonnable, comme d'habitude. Elle descendit du carrosse et se précipita à la course des gens. Plus tard elle se dira qu'elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de s'en abstenir.

 _Vraiment_.

À suivre...

* * *

 **Extrait du prochain chapitre :**

― Je vous trouve bien arrogant pour un homme de votre profession, répliqua calmement Sakura. Je n'apprécie guère vos manières, surtout que nous ne nous connaissons ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, _mon père_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Million Eyes , Loïc Nottet.**

* * *

 _Récapitulatif du chapitre précédent_ :

Sakura Haruno fuit sa voisine Hermione Granger, qu'elle avait surpris entrain de converser avec une des chouettes étranges rodant récemment près du village. Sûre d'être en sécurité autre part que dans le petit village, elle se réfuge à Salem dans le manoir de son amant, accessoirement le mari de sa meilleure amie, Kakashi Hatake. Ce dernier ne croit d'ailleurs pas un mot de la théorie "surnaturelle" qu'avance Sakura, lui reprochant ainsi sa paranoïa.

Quelle surprise fût-ce lorsque Sakura tomba nez à nez avec Hermione en compagnie du séduisant bien qu'intriguant boucher, Harry. Dans une dernière tentative de persuasion, une énorme dispute éclate entre Sakura et Kakashi ce qui amena cette dernière à quitter le manoir dans une fureur notable. Sur son chemin, en carosse, elle est témoin d'une course poursuite entre trois hommes ainsi que deux femmes qui semblent avoir perdu la tête.

Elle fit le choix de s'arrêter.

 **Plus tard elle se dira qu'elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de s'en abstenir.**

* * *

Sakura courait à en perdre l'haleine. Elle se demanda comment les deux femmes arrivaient à courir aussi vite dans tous leurs accoutrements. Elles portaient au moins 6 kilos de froufrous, sans compter les multiples bijoux autour de leur cou et les énormes pierres ornant leurs robes. Elles étaient loin d'être pauvres en tout cas. Cela n'en était encore plus que suspicieux.

Était-ce cela "se faire posséder"? Donnait-il la force de pouvoir accomplir ce genre de chose aussi aisément? Courir aussi vite devrait être impossible pour ses frêles femmes.

Au terme de leur course poursuite, ils arrivèrent sur une place bondée de monde. Les gens s'écartaient hâtivement en les voyant se ruer sur eux. On entendit des exclamations outrées des dames bien vêtues qui s'étaient vues pousser sur le côté. Si Sakura n'était pas aussi concentrée à ne pas perdre leur trace, elle en aurait roulé des yeux. Cependant elle ne put prévoir leur prochain mouvement.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent brusquement et ne bougèrent plus, complètement immobile. Le prêtre aux cheveux blonds soleil s'arrêta juste à temps avant de les percuter de plein fouet. Il y'eut des murmures dans l'assemblée. Les deux femmes leur faisaient dos, si bien que Sakura ne pouvait pas voir leur visage. La jeune femme fut reconnaissante qu'elles se soient calmées. Elle put les rattraper en étant tout de même essoufflée par la course.

Un main sur ses côtes en tentant de se reprendre, la rose avança prudemment dans leur direction. Les femmes pivotèrent alors pour leur faire face et ce qu'ils virent tous leur glacèrent le sang. Elles avaient les yeux injectés de sang. Le contraste entre leurs beaux vêtements et leur démence ajoutait une touche particulièrement effrayante au tableau. Elles avaient l'air d'être littéralement "hors d'elles".

Tout à coup, elles tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de Sakura d'un mouvement synchronisé, puis elles la pointèrent d'un doigt accusateur.

― Quoi...?, fit la rose, surprise en reculant d'un pas.

Elle sentit le prêtre se tourner et la regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sakura recula d'un autre pas et regarda à gauche et à droite. Pas d'erreur. C'était bien elle qu'elles regardaient. D'autres murmures s'élevèrent. Tout dérapa lorsqu'elles se mirent à parler dans une langue étrangère. Sakura sentaient les regards peser sur elle. Elle avait envie de crier, de se justifier, de dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

― Je... non... pas... erreur, fut ce qu'elle put bredouiller.

Le prêtre se ressaisit et fit signe aux deux hommes l'accompagnant de se saisir des hystériques. Elles se firent capturer et se débattirent entre leurs mains en poussant des cris puissants qui leur glacèrent encore plus le sang. Sakura les vit s'éloigner, totalement figée par leur action précédente. Elle déglutit lorsque le prêtre se tourna vers elle et la regarda plus longtemps que la bienséance le permettait surtout qu'ils étaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Le prêtre s'approcha alors d'elle et Sakura vit le sourire le plus faux au monde orner ses lèvres.

― Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître enjoué. Je suis le prêtre du village, Minato Namikaze à votre service. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, votre visage ne m'est pas familier...  
― Je ne suis pas de Salem, répondit Sakura froidement.

Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les gens qui n'arrivaient même pas à masquer leurs émotions en jouant aux hypocrites. Il devra trouver un autre moyen s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'épanche et confesse ses nombreux péchés. Sakura renifla de dédain et s'apprêta à se retourner pour partir.

― Laissez moi expliciter ma question alors... Qui êtes-vous?

La rose fut prise par surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'hardiesse. Sûrement pas de la part d'un prêtre en tout cas. Elle se ressaisit et l'observa amplement de haut en bas, brisant toutes les règles de politesse lui ayant été apprise depuis le bas âge. Il était plutôt grand et trop musclé. Il semblait trop fort pour n'exercer que le métier de prêtre. La plupart des prêtres qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de sa vie étaient petits, gros et surtout très paresseux, laissant absolument toutes les corvées aux jeunes apprentis.

Mais que pouvait-elle dire? Elle n'était pas non plus une experte en religion et elle ne savait pas si elle n'était précédemment tombée que sur la pire espèce entre ces personnes. Elle soupira et se massa la tempe.

― Tout d'abord, merci pour votre honnêteté, fit-elle en continuant à se masser la tempe. Et deuxièmement, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.  
― Haruno..., fit-il soudain songeur. Comme les marchands?  
― Oui, mon père est commerçant, confirma-t-elle.

Minato la regarda. Elle sentait qu'il se retenait de poser "la" question malgré la franchise dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur cependant. Elle en ferait de même si une bande d'hystérique parlant une langue étrangère l'avait pointé du doigt.

― Et que faîtes-vous à Salem, si je puis me permettre?, tenta-t-il.  
― Ce n'est nullement votre problème, Monsieur, commença-t-elle, blasée, mais je suis là pour passer du temps avec une amie chère à mon cœur.  
― Quelle amie?, rétorqua-t-il sans se laisser déstabiliser par les réponses cinglantes de la jeune femme.  
― Je vous trouve bien arrogant pour un homme de votre profession, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Je n'apprécie guère vos manières, surtout que nous ne nous connaissons ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mon père.

Elle l'avait dit de manière sarcastique. Minato la regarda un instant, puis il hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

― Je suis profondément navré, s'excusa-t-il. Toute cette agitation m'est montée à la tête.  
― Je n'en doute pas, fit elle d'un air hautain qu'elle n'employait que lorsqu'elle était sérieusement agacée. Je ne vous juge pas parce que vous voulez comprendre la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Mais je suis chrétienne, mon père. Et ce qui vient de se passer me perturbe aussi grandement que vous. Maintenant je m'en vais. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et s'en alla. Elle sentait les regards et les murmures sur son passage mais elle n'en avait cure. Pourquoi diable était-elle sortit de son carrosse? Sa petite promenade pour se clarifier l'esprit s'était transformée en quelque chose de bien plus grand et désavantageux pour elle.

Derrière elle, à son insu, Minato la regardait s'en aller avec un scepticisme évident sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard bleu dériva sur la foule. Il vit alors le serviable boucher, Harry accompagné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés et bruns. Son regard bleu croisa le regard miel de la femme et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il secoua la tête et la regarda à nouveau. Plus rien. Il se dit qu'il était sûrement plus fatigué par la course qu'il ne se l'admettait. Il fit un signe de tête au couple de fortune et s'en alla à la suite de ses sous-fifres. Il avait un mystère à résoudre.

― Ah, Salem... que deviens-tu donc?, soupira le blond, sa bible bien-aimée sous les bras.

Mais ce n'était que le début du commencement...

* * *

 **Bonne Année ! Vous avez-fait quoi de beau pour les "congés"/fêtes ? Sorties en amis/couple/famille ? Ou étiez-vous bien au chaud sous votre couette ? :-)**


End file.
